dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Updates Wiki:Reviews
This is where reviews are done that appear on the main page. Please look at these rules before making your review: *No cursing. Censoring is not allowed either. Inappropriate language is also not allowed. *These topics must be included: **Gameplay **Story **Disadvantages (If there is none, this game should be rated 10/10) **Controls *Include your rating at top of review (e.g. "5/10" -- cannot be percentage or stars) *You must sign your username at bottom and say "By username" at top. *You must make a heading saying what game you're reviewing. *Make sure you have a small picture (100px) of the box art of the game you are reviewing so people are able to understand what game you are reviewing easier. *Make sure grammar is correct. *Make sure that the review heading is a link to the game's page. *This should be the layout for the review: The game you are reviewing should be here (ex. Dragon Ball Z Review) (picture cannot be thumbnail) By User:User name must go here The rating should be here, in bold. This is where the review should be. If the review is more than 3 paragraphs long (which is most likely), you will need to add a "Read more..." link at the bottom, like this: Then you'll need to put in "Read more..." here Past reviews... You'll then need to link the previous review and the review previous from that here --Your link should then be renamed to your username without the "User:" in the front. *Any user can submit a review at the reviews talk page, using the same layout shown above. *Reviews will be changed every 2 weeks. Reviews ''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Review By Ultimate Gogeta 8/10 There's a reason Dragon Ball Z hasn't seen a truly faithful video game adaptation. Even now, 15 years after the anime series ended in Japan, game developers have struggled to find the mechanics and technology necessary to adapt Akira Toriyama's iconic and classic series. Wait no more, DBZ fans. With the arrival of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, it's finally possible to say that someone has attained that lofty goal, despite a considerable number of gameplay issues. Developer Spike has succeeded in creating a graphics engine that recreates the cartoon in interactive form. In some ways the game looks better than its anime source material, pulling Toriyama's manga art style into three dimensions in a way that's never seen realization before. More importantly, the fluidity of the battle sequences, ranging from lightning-fast physical combat to the planet-scale energy blasts, has never looked this genuine. Ultimate Tenkaichi makes all other Dragon Ball Z games look utterly lethargic. The game's backgrounds and environments contribute to the overall stunning visual realization of the franchise. Wanting to impress the epic scale of these battles upon gamers, Spike has created a system that allows for the destruction of the world around combatants. Energy blasts will create canyons and craters throughout the landscape, reinforcing the sense of power present in the Dragon Ball Z franchise. On a slightly down note, much of the locale damage reverts back to normal after the scripted attack sequence ends. Something with more permanence seems necessary in the future. So Ultimate Tenkaichi is gorgeous. You'll glean that much from screenshots and trailers, and to some degree we've seen other DBZ games manage fairly strong visuals. It's not much of a surprise that the latest and greatest title in the franchise yields the best results. However the gameplay this time around truly shocked me. On-screen interfaces and commands aside, it almost appears as if the cartoon is being remade on the screen. In-game fights certainly play out at a faster pace than their anime counterparts, and you don't have to deal with any "To Be Continued…" screens. (Read more...) ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' Review By Ultimate Gogeta 8/10 Raging Blast 2 is similar to a lot of other fighting games, with a few twists so it fits into the Dragon Ball universe. You maneuver your favorite characters from the Dragon Ball series, battling in gigantic environments wherein you can fly around and pull off some of the signature moves from the TV show. The spectacle of the series is here in full force: characters scream as they charge up, pull off absurdly powerful moves, and even transform into various fan-favorite forms. A decent number of modes are available, but none held my attention for very long. You can recreate individual characters' famous fights from the series, or you can just play random battles against players online either in one versus one showdowns, or in World Tournament mode against up to 16 players. Granted, it's not a bad thing to have a bunch of modes to play, it's just that they all involve using Raging Blast 2's frustrating combat mechanics. The fighting just isn't well done. It's overly complicated, with characters having an array of attacks, special moves, unique moves, aerial maneuvers, grabs, and more. It's easy enough to pick up the controller and mash your way through fights, but it has a significant learning curve for learning more complex combos. In general, it was simply more rewarding to block and button mash, bumbling my way through my opponents. Button mashing shouldn't be so effective, but the characters feel sluggish in between combos, making it easy for attack spammers to take out people who are trying to pull off the awesome moves. You know, the reason for playing Raging Blast 2 to begin with. Playing against the AI alleviates some of the frustration of the overly complex and lethargic fighting, but this is only interesting for a few rounds. The characters feel too similar, with some playing almost like the exact same fighter with a slightly altered appearance. I know they wanted to include a huge roster of characters -- and they do -- but what's the point if so many of them feel basically the same? I'll take ten unique, balanced characters over 50 mediocre ones any day.